Monochrome Memories
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: She didn't have a heart, she never did. He had locked away his, for the sake of those he loved. Their time together was short-lived, but they would cherish it always. Even if they forgot each other... they would. Eleven memories, as simple as black & white. *Wishing-Fire's Memories Challenge*
1. Chapter 1

**Look at me! I'm starting a new challenge! –applause and cheering-**

**Thank you, thank you. –bows- This is **_**Wishing-Fire's Memories Challenge**_**. It's just 11 chapters, for one pairing. And the pairing is… -drum roll- RikuShi! (Riku/Xion)**

**So, I hope you'll enjoy it and that you'll stay with me through eleven monochrome memories, with the one who was dawn, and the one who wanted to see it.**

**~Curiosity~**

She was on the ground, panting as the Keyblade was smacked out of her hand.

The imposter single-handedly beat her, and she could tell he wasn't even trying.

His steps approached her, and all she could think was to stay as still as possible.

She felt a hand tug her hood, pull it back a bit, and let it go as he stepped back.

"Your face…" He murmured. What was wrong with her face? "Who are you really? And why do you have a Keyblade?"

Xion was surprised by his straightforwardness as well as his curiosity.

"Tell me first… why you are dressed as one of us." She questioned back. Just because… she _lost _doesn't mean that she'll just answer everything he asks.

His back facing her, he began to walk away. "To make sure my best friend… sleeps in peace."

Xion was lost. What did that have to do with her? Or with the Organization XIII?

He stopped walking when he reached her Keyblade. _Oh well,_ she thought. _He's going to kill me with my own weapon. If I had a heart, I would laugh._

"I don't know who you're supposed to be," he said as he picked up her Kingdom Key. "But… you can't fight fire with sparks. This Keyblade, it's a sham-" And with that, The Imposter throws it at her. "-worthless." It lands at her side, and Xion can feel herself getting angry, or at least, imaginary anger.

"My Keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that?" She howls, and attacks him with her blade, which he easily dodges, and delivers a blow in her gut, knocking her to the ground.

"Find a new crowd," he said. "Trust me. Those guys are bad news." He says.

"Why? You're the real sham!" She snarls in response.

After some silence, he answers. "Fair enough. You could say that I'm... the biggest nobody of them all." And with that, he leaves.

Xion, full of shame and so called anger, screams. What did he mean? Who was he? Was he the good guy?

The cold night did nothing to satisfy her curiosity, and she just layed there, trying to figure it out for herself.

~0~

Riku wasn't sure what to think. First he's challenged by a wielder of the Keyblade, wearing the Organization XIII cloak.

Then, when he sees her face…

He runs his head through his hair. It was _her_ face. There's no mistaking it. But, that wasn't _her_. It was another girl, but she had the _same face_.

He was curious. He knew why she looked like that, but he had been shaken.

He would have to locate her when she was alone. He needed to talk with her, try to reason with her.

_That girl wasn't evil,_ he thought. _She was being used. But, why…?_

_He_ knew and _she _needed to know. It wouldn't be long before her curiosity would get the best of her.

**~0~**

**First chapter is done! Tell me what you think, please! ^^**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	2. Friendship

**~Friendship~**

_With Xion on the Destiny Islands,_ he admitted, _I don't feel too bad. In fact, It feels… nice_.

He had been alone for so long, he didn't realize he had forgotten what it was like to have some company.

Of course, he knew he couldn't befriend her. She wasn't meant to exist. If she becomes his friend, it'll be harder for her… and for him too.

**~0~**

After a few days of staying on the Islands, Xion felt anxious. Ugh. She mentally slapped herself. She kept forgetting that she _couldn't_ feel. She felt like she was feeling something… but that alone was illogical.

And then there was The Impost-_ Riku. _The young man had saved her from a live of slavery, but only to turn her in as a… _replica_. An _imperfect_ replica, at that. She sighed as she walked along the beach. This was the same beach, the one where she was sent to do recon. Where she found all those seashells she gave to Roxas…

Roxas.

She missed him to death. Axel, too. She felt like she should go see them, tell them what's going on…

Her 'heart' pounded at the idea. She wanted to, she really did.

But that would hurt them so much. And she hurt _them_, she might as well hurt herself.

She stopped walking when she heard another pair of feet. She turned to see Riku. She sat down on the sand, and signaled him to sit next to her, which he obliged. How did he even see with that blindfold on, anyway?

"Thinking about your friends, Xion?" he asked.

She was surprised. Was she that easy to read? "…Yeah. It's just… I don't want to hurt them. Who knows? They might not even miss me."

For the first time, he saw Xion for who she was. He saw the red hair she had fade into black, and her face changing a little bit. He finally saw her for Xion.

He stopped to look at the sunset, which looked like it was dipping into the ocean. "I did things… terrible things, in order to keep my friend safe. But in the end, she got hurt anyway. She lost her two best friends, one to the darkness, and the other went to search for him, for _me_. He forgot who he was, and forgot who she was, too. Now she doesn't have anybody." He said, and turned to look at Xion, her blue eyes paying close attention. "But she still forgave me. She still waits for me, and my other friend." He smiled. "True friendships can never be torn apart."

Inside of him, he felt Ansem gag. _What a sap!_

Riku snarled. _Shut up, old man._

_Old? I'm only thirty! _He sound insulted.

_Whatever._

"I see…" She responded, snapping him out of his mind. "Riku… Riku, are we friends?"

And like everything in life, his answer would have a consequence.

"Yeah. Yeah, we are."

**~0~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	3. Pity

**~Pity~ **

****Even though his life sucked as bad as his, Riku felt pity for Xion.

Her life wasn't even hers to live. She was created for the sole purpose of evil, and Riku hated that. It was too similar, too familiar to what had happened to _him_.

But, Xion didn't beat herself up for it. She just quietly walked along the shore, making Riku feel even worse.

It _was_ his fault that she's going to die. Even if it was an illegal life, it was going to disappear from the face of the planet.

It wasn't fair. If he was able to find redemption, even it was behind a mask, didn't she have the right as well?

The white-haired boy sighed. _There's no way around it,_ he thought. _It's either her or Sora._

And, he owed it to Sora and Kairi. He would come back with him. He was determined ot keep that promise.

Xion would disappear, just as it should have been.

Still…

The pain around his heart seemed to grow as the days passed. As if… it didn't want to say goodbye.

~0~

Xion loved the beach. It was her place of serenity, her place of happiness.

It was also the place where she spent most time with _him_.

To her surprise, she enjoyed spending time with Riku. There were alike in more ways than she would've thought of. He actually _smiled_ from time to time, and even though it was a small sign, it _was_ a sign of happiness.

So when said boy sits next to her, she doesn't react. She trusted him, to the extent that she let her guard down when he was with her.

"Xion, do you feel sad?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Xion was a little startled, but answered truthfully.

"Technically, I can't feel, but I wouldn't feel sad for myself, it's that what you mean."

Riku blinked. "But, you're going to die, don't you want to-"

In that moment, she put a finger to his lips, silencing him. He blushed; even through her leather gloves, he could feel the heat of her hands.

"I prefer to think that," she began. "Instead of being destined to die, I was given the gift of life, even if it was for a short time. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." She smiled a smile that tugged at his heartstrings.

He made a new promise to himself that day.

_I will make sure that, for the remaining days of her life, Xion will be able to have a reason to smile that that._

Pity was a feeling, that he didn't want her to feel, or feel for her.

**~0~ **

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	4. Lust

**I changed the picture cover. I think I'll be changing it once more before the story ends, I hope.**

**Look at the theme... Shoo little perverts! There's nothing to see here! Well, except that *Spoiler-alert-wouldn't-you-love-to-know-BEEEE-* So, if you're into that, come right on in! ;)**

**~Lust~**

_She's beautiful, _he thought. _In her own way, she is._

Riku thinking to himself was no abnormality. But, Riku thinking about a girl _certainly_ strange.

The tendrils of darkness began to stir inside of the silver-haired boy.

_**Hmm. You, of all people... thinking about a girl? Well, this is amusing.**_

Riku rolled his eyes and scoffed with disgust at his unwanted guest. _It's not like that._

_**OF COURSE it isn't. You thinking about how nice her eyes are, or how cute she is when she smiles. Nope. It's not at all. Are you familiar with the word 'denial', boy?**_

Inadvertidly, he blushed at the man's statement. Sometimes, one forgets that there's an evil being inside you that can read your thoughts and knows everything about you.

_I don't... That is..._

_**Ha. Care to prove it? Let your darkness run wild. Let your true feelings become free from that cage you have them in...**_

He felt the darkness begin to take a hold of him, and instead of him being in control of his body, the man with gold eyes was.

_**"Let's see what this body really wants,"**_ he smiles to himself. _**"Maybe it has to do with that girl, hm?"**_

_Don't you __**dare**__ touch her! _Riku snarled.

_**"Ah, ah, ah... As I recall, you are not in control anymore. Just sit back, and watch."**_

Riku could only stare with horror at where Ansem was heading... and who was waiting there.

**Xx_xX**

_I love the beach, _Xion decided. _It's great here! I wish Roxas and Axel were here..._

She came back to reality when she saw a certain silverette walking towards her.

"Riku!" She waved. She faltered when she saw how tense he was.

She stood up. "Are you okay?"

**_"I'm fine," _**he said, in a voice that was barely his own. Xion studied his face. Hm... Everything seemed alright. In a blur of black, Riku grabbed her wrist. The pressure was a lot, and the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Ugh, Riku... What are you doing?!" She practically yells. What was going on?

**"You see, Little Princess..."** That sent shivers up her spine; Those words... where had she heard them before? **"You have something that I want."**

"I didn't take anything from you! Please, let me go!"

_Ansem, stop this! _She heard a voice, and there was a light on Riku's chest.

There was a flash, and Xion felt the pressure around her wrist disappear.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Riku on the plush sand behind her. His hands were in his hair, and he was on his knees.

She stretched a hand. "Riku...?"

He pushed it back. "Stay away." At this, she sighed. He sounded like himself, at least.

"I said stay away! Don't you realize what I almost did to you?!" He sounded desperate, and hurt. He looked at his hands. "I wasn't able to control myself. I almost... I..." He falters when he felt warmth envelope him.

Xion, with her arms around him, whispers. "But you did... You protected me from yourself. You went against your own will just for me." She presses her head to his back, and she can feel his heart thumping. "I can't ask for more from a friend."

He turns to face her, and returns the hug. "Thank you, Xion." He couldn't deny that she was alluring... but he cared about her too much to ever hurt her.

_**"Sap."**_

**~0~**

**Sorry for making Ansem a pedo. I just couldn't help it. X3**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	5. Happiness

**One more picture change. This one fits the chapter perfectly. I love it~! Though, I don't own it. Credit to the original creator!**

**~Happiness~**

The days passed, and it felt normal having Xion around. Her presence was so calming, so serene, that when she _wasn't_ around, he felt uneasy.

He walked along the beach, and saw that Xion was sitting on the Paopu tree. Her hands were on her lap, as was her gaze. Her arms looked like they were working on something.

Riku walked along the boarded pass to reach the tree, his footsteps meeting the wood with a _thump, thump, thump..._

When he reached the tree, he sat on it like always. When he sat on it, something fell out of Xi's lap. It was a thalassa shell, its rims tinted with a light purple. He stared at it, picked it up, and turned to give it back. "Xion, you dropped-"

In her hands was a purple wayfinder, her other hand sowing the shells together. (Where did she get the needle/yarn?) In her lap were some spare seashells.

He smiled at this. "Who's it for?"

For the first time, she recognizes his presence. "Hmm?"

He points at the star-shaped charm. "Who did you make that for?" _Probably, that Roxas kid. _

"Oh, this?" She smiles as well. "It's for... you, Riku."

"What?" This takes him aback. Why would it be for him?

"Well, you see... You've been so nice to me since you met me. You have showed what it's like to be happy. And with my non-existent heart, that means a lot me. You've made me feel so... alive. I could never thank you enough. So, here's just a token of my gratitude. It's a good luck charm."

She places it in his hands, and for a moment, her fingers grazed his skin. She smiled, and Riku felt his face heat up, but mustered a smile as well.

Xion's smile faded, and she turned. "This is also, my departure gift. Something to remember me by." She whispered.

Riku jumps forward and grabs her shoulder. "Where are you going?" And he had a feeling he didn't want to know, for he already knew.

"Back. I'm going back to Sora." She answered, her back to him.

"What? But..."

"Riku, if I continue to stay, I might not ever leave. I already don't want to. You're the first person who has to let me go. Please, Riku, set me free." She turned to look at him, her eyes pleading.

Her voice tugged at his heartstrings. He wouldn't meet her gaze. "Go," he said. "I set you free."

She smiled, and he forced himself to look away, his eyes shut tightly. Suddenly, warmth enveloped his cheek and as quick as it came, it disappeared.

Xion had kissed him.

"Thank you." She said as she summoned the portal of darkness. "Goodbye, Riku. I'll never forget you."

And as she left, the happiness he had felt earlier went with her. He sat on the sand, looking at his wayfinder, her last gift to him. When he turned it, he saw that they're was some writing on one of the shells.

私はあなたを愛しています。

_I love you._

**~0~ **

**Your thoughts are appreciated! Please, review?**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	6. Despair

**Let's play with the angst gender, shall we? :3 **

**~Despair~**

He didn't want to leave that spot on the sand.

He didn't have a reason to get up.

It felt like life came and slapped him in the face. Surely, life wasn't that cruel, was it? The people who are special to you don't just disappear, right?

Riku didn't know what to think anymore.

_Dammit!_ He cursed. He KNEW that he befriended her, he'd regret it. And now, he didn't want her to go. Hell, he felt that he didn't want Sora to come back. Though, that was selfish. Sora did so much for him, and yet...

He pulled at his hair harshly. He was so selfish. Sora was in this mess because of _him_.

But, the happiness that he felt with Xion felt so _good._

Snapping him out of his thoughts was a crystal. It shone brightly in the rays of the sun, and it continued to rise into the sky, until he couldn't see it anymore. Weird. Where did it come from?

He looked down at the sand, where he thought the crystal had come from, and then he saw it. Xion's Wayfinder, her last gift to him. It's edges looked like the had been frozen, and now they were flying into the sky.

He grabbed it desperately, and tried to see why this was happening, why was his most precious possession vanishing into the air.

With a shock, he realized it what it was to him.

_His most precious possession._

He couldn't lose it. Not now.

But, the star-shaped charm continued to fade, and his hand started to feel light. The only thing that was left of it was a single seashell. The one that said '_I love you_'.

And as it faded into his hand, the most horrifying thought formed into the silverette's mind.

_What was that girl's name?_

One by one, the letters began to fade.

_Xion._

_Xio_._

_X_o_._

_X_._

__._

Until there was nothing left.

Or even worse...

He began to believe that there was nothing to remember.

**Kya~! Now we all know what's happening will Xion and Roxas. ;-;**

**Be strong, my friends! Friendship will prevail! (*COUGH*INKINGDOMHEARTS3*COUGH*)**

**Review?**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	7. Rage

**We're halfway done! :D**

**~Rage~**

_His Nobody is angry. I can tell that much. _

Riku could see it in the way he swung his Keyblades around as he destroyed those heartless. But, he wasn't sure why. Everything seemed like a big blank. And he didn't like it, not one bit.

You could say that he was angry, too. It was the kind of anger you feel when you're taking a test and you _know_ the answers, but they just won't come out.

When Sora's Nobody reaches Memory's Skyscraper, he's so lost in thought that the only thing that makes him react was something coming at him. A keyblade, its body as black as night.

When he grips it, a memory resurfaces. It's a girl. The girl has choppy, black hair, and blue eyes. Who is she?

Riku's too lost in the memory he doesn't notice Roxas next to him while he falls down the edge. He falls, and falls, until his feet meet the concrete.

His hand goes to his head, _That girl..._

His thoughts are interrupted by a nearby Heartless, which he defeats easily. The hooded Nobody dives to fight the Heartless, taking out a few. They team up for a moment, Riku and Roxas. But, all Riku can think about is that girl. The more he thinks of her, the more her image fades.

He hates it. It's making him even more furious. After the fight, Sora's Nobody asks him who he was.

They share a few question and answers, but there's one sentence that gets him.

"Me, and Axel and... and her can go on having ice cream together."

_"_Her? You mean Xion? It's just a struggle to remember the name now, isn't it?" Riku looks at the Oblivion Keyblade. He despises the fact that it's so hard, but it's the truth.

"Either way, I can't let you go doing anything crazy."

"I have to find this Sora person, and freeing Kingdom Hearts is the only way! I want Xion back. I want my life back!"

"If you get in contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organization will destroy you."

"Shut up!" He yelled; the time for conversation was over. Their keyblades clashed, with Roxas winning the confrontation. When friendship is your motor, you can overpower everything, Riku knows this, yet he questions it.

"Shut up!" Roxas motions to stab Riku, but he uses it to his advantage. He reflects Roxas' attack and sends him flying, making Roxas lose his conciousness.

Riku leaves Oblivion next to him, but Roxas stands up, grabs it and starts attacking wildly.

After another confrontation, Sora's Nobody asks, "How many times do I have to beat you?"

"Alright. You've left me with no other choice." Riku stands up, and looks at the Nobody.

"What?"

"I have to release the power of my heart— the dark power I've been holding back." He reaches for his blindfold and takes it off, revealing his aquamarine eyes. "Even... If it changes me forever."

He's swallowed by the tendrils of darkness, and he focuses on the memory of that girl, of Xion, to keep him safe as he lets Ansem take over.

He defeats him with ease, and in the distance, he hears a girl sobbing, sobbing for her friend. Riku hates the cries, but he is forced to listen to them as DiZ comes to take Roxas away to the virtual Twilight Town, where he will live his final days.

**~0~  
**

**Passed the word limit a couple times, so I had to delete some parts. Working with canon moments is kinda hard, but I like it. **

**Please, review! And thank you for reading!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	8. Lost

**I made this chapter inspired by the story **_**Life After Death **_**from ****xxxHikari-Kuraixxx. ****So, if you like this chapter, go check that out! And while you're at it, check out her other stuff! She's a great author!**

**On another note, I feel like I'm too violent sometimes... x3**

**~Lost~**

_Riku, where are you? I'm scared. _The ravenette sighed as she walked along the platform. It was Sora's Heart, and on it, she could see the Keyblade Wielder himself, along with that girl, Kairi. They're were two other characters who she couldn't name, and then there was Riku. Back when he wasn't wearing the Organization cloak, back when he wasn't controlled by darkness.

Xion placed her hand on his cheek, even though it wasn't really him. "I miss you. I'm so lost without you..."

She tried to leave the platform, but it was like she was chained to it. There was some force holding her tightly, preventing her escape. She sighed and looked around. Farther away, she could see another platform, this one shone with a greenish glow. There were many, but all of them rotated around the one she was one, which she guessed was the main one. "Sora was truly an amazing person to have so many people in his heart..."

She turned to the Riku portrait, and she sat next to it. Inside Sora's heart, what ever feelings she had were stronger, so when she thought of him, of how much he helped her, how he saved her from the path of evil...

"I truly, honestly am lost without you, Riku." She whispered with tears streaming her face. Xion continued to sob quietly, until the tendrils of sleep pulled her into a sadness-induced slumber.

_Lost, without a way out. That is the life I'll live now, without you._

**~0~**

**Thank you for reading~!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	9. Laughter

**I feel like I've left the face of the planet...**

**Two. More. Chapters! Let's keep it up, people! XO**

_**Note: Takes place in KH: 3D!**_

**~Laughter~**

In the loneliness of Sora's heart, she stays. She no longer feels sorrow, no longer feels pain. Her face lays against the cold tile, her deep eyes showing no sign of life. The only signal of her heart still beating is the rise and fall of her chest.

She doesn't know what happened.

She doesn't know what's going to happen.

Her mind is blank, slowly drifting into a place she only knows. A place where the sun never sets.

But something drags her out.

A sound. A single music note. The note comes accompanied my more, resonating around the empty cavern.

She blinks. _That sound. _

It's laughter. A sweet sound, a beautiful sound. It sounds so familiar...

Xion stands in what feels like a thousand years. The source it's close, so _close_.

She has to find it.

She falls off the platform, and is swallowed by light. She can identify the salty smell of ocean water, the roar of the waves.

She's at the Destiny Islands. The ravenette wanders endlessly, but nothing happens, nor does time seem to pass. Xion sees a place that gazes out to the ocean. She's attracted to it, like metal to a magnet.

She sits at the Paopu Tree, waiting for him.

Waiting for the person who might tell her who she is.

**~0~**

**I think Riku chuckles before he dives into Sora's heart in KH: 3D. Then he says something about how peacefully he sleeps... I don't remember.**

**Eh. I digress. I didn't like this one too much.**

**But, review and tell me how to improve!**

**See ya! Thanks for stopping by!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	10. Confused

**EEEK! One more chapter! I'm so anxious~.**

**This has SPOILERS for KH:3D and is POST said game. Just letting you know.**

**~Confused~**

After the Mark Of Mastery Exam, Sora and Riku shared their individual experiences.

But, when there were talking about The World That Never Was, something bothered Riku.

"When I caught up to Namine, there was this girl with black hair and an Organization cloak. When I tried to talk to her, she ran off." Sora looked at his friend, "Riku? Are you okay?"

"I don't know..." His hand was on his head, a sudden headache running through him.

"Did this girl... look like Kairi? Except that she had blue eyes?"

"Now that you mention it... yeah. Riku, do you know that girl?"

"I'm not sure. It's just that when I was in your heart, I saw the same girl. Augh... What is up with his headache?" He questioned; it was getting worse than a migraine.

_Riku, can you hear me?_

"What did you say, Sora?"

"I haven't said anything. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, but I heard a voice just now. Ugh..."

_Riku, you're the only one who can here me, so listen closely._ He felt like he knew the owner of this voice beforehand. He's heard it somewhere, he _knows_ it.

Y_ou need to get Kairi. She's a key in the success against Xehanort. You can't let him win, Riku._

_**I don't plan on letting him win. **_

_Why's that? What did he do to you? _The voice seems to be testing him, she knows the answer, but she wants to hear it.

The words form without a second thought. _**He stole everything from me. I want it back.**_

The voice seemed content, _I knew you were going to say that._

_**How?**_

_Because I know you, Riku. That way of yours is one of the reasons I..._

_**You what? **_He needed to hear what she was going to say. He needed it. But he didn't know why.

._..I_ _believe in you. _

He didn't know what she was going to say, but that wasn't it. His heart unclenched, and his headache ceased. The connection was cut off.

"Riku! Are you even listening?! Riku!" The silver-haired man realized that he was being shook. He opened his eyes, and saw that his best friend had a worried expression. He sighed when he saw Riku's eyes open. "Thank goodness. I thought I had lost you."

"What happened...?"

"You fell asleep or something. I tried to wake you, but nothing worked. But the strangest thing was, that before you 'left', I heard a girl's voice. It said, 'Don't worry; he's safe with me'."

"The voice, I know who that is. I _know_ it..." Everything was so confusing, but one thing was clear.

That girl believed that Riku was going to be victorious. The girl had faith in him.

That filled him with courage, for some reason.

_She_ knew that Riku was going to win.

**~0~**

**I'm tapping into the more imaginative area of this story. You know, messing with canon events. ;D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	11. Memories

**~Memories~  
**

He hasn't heard the voice again. He doesn't like that he hasn't. That voice was so nice, and so important to him for some reason. It was like a part of him that he lost, and he wanted it back.

Yet, the voice never responded to him, and he wondered if it was even real. It had to be, that voice was the thing that was driving him at this point, he couldn't afford it to be a figment of his imagination.

The days passed slowly and he spent them finding someway to talk to this 'voice'. He tried talking to Sora about it, but he just shook his head.

"Riku, maybe you need a break. Go to the beach and think for a while." He insisted; he probably thought that Riku was crazy. But, he did as he was asked and spent the afternoon on the seashore. It felt nice, more than nice: the breeze and smell just filled him with happiness. How long has it been since he came here to relax? It seemed like forever.

He walked along the shore, when something stopped him. On the hill of the Paopu Tree was a figure wearing an Organization coat. His eyes widened as he summoned his keyblade. What were _they_ doing here?

He ran there, ready for a fight, when the figure turned he dropped his weapon. A girl with cobalt blue eyes, short hair as black as the wings of a raven, and the most beautiful face he's ever seen. His voice hitches, "Xion."

He gasps. That's it! That's her name! "Xion, is it really you?"

"Yeah, it is." She smiled, and Riku wasn't sure what he should do, but what he did was good enough. He embraced her, taking in her familiar scent. And when those brilliant blue eyes looked up to meet his, he dived in for a kiss. His lips captured hers, and he couldn't believe how good it felt. And holding her, he would never let her go, ever.

Xion broke the kiss and smiled, "Never thought you'd actually kiss me."

"Well, I did, and I plan on doing it a whole lot more," He smiled and held her even closer. "I've missed you so much, Xion."

"But you couldn't remember me. I was, I _am_, wiped of the face of existence."She said sadly.

"Here," the silverette pointed to his heart. "I could never forget you, our connection is too strong." He noticed something, "What do you mean... you are? I can see you right here."

"Riku... This isn't real. You're asleep."

"No. That can't be." He shook is head.

"Yes, it is. I'm still inside Sora, but I wanted to see you again. I love you." She gave him a peck on the lips, her body beginning to fade. "Just remember, I'll always be with you... Always."

* * *

Riku woke up in cold sweat. The tears streaming down his face seemed to burn his skin, the agony behind his tears.

_Xion._

He wouldn't give up on her. There has to be someway to set her free from Sora's heart, a way for her to be with him.

The memories were slowly coming back to him. Every single one. Memories he felt so stupid for forgetting, so hopeless.

_It's not your fault, _A voice said.

It didn't matter. For now, he would hold those memories close, just like he held Xion. They were the thing keeping him together until he had her back. And he _will_ have her back.

He just had to.

**~0~  
**

**'Tis is over!**

**I really enjoyed writing the ending. I had to edit it a couple of times, since I passed the word limit. This one has 591 words XD. Did you enjoy reading it? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading, I hope to see you around!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
